Heretofore, great difficulties have been encountered in efforts directed toward obtaining a satisfactory socket for caster mountings and especially with respect to providing a socket that will afford adequate properties of retention when installed in an opening and finally positioned for receiving a caster stem. Prior sockets were made with a separate bottom flange member secured to a tubular socket with an annular collar extending around the socket at the juncture of the socket with the bottom flange, which formed part of the securement of the two pieces together. Upstanding teeth were provided around the bottom flange but were of a uniformly standard height such that, when the mounting socket was driven into an article of furniture to provide a receptacle for a caster stem, the annular collar acted as a stop and precluded the upstanding teeth from being driven into the furniture article to any substantial extent. Consequently, the socket failed to be retained in the mounting hole because, with the failure of the upstanding teeth to obtain sufficient purchase in the mounting hole to retain the socket therein, the only means of retention then became the frictional contact of the outer surface of the tubular socket with the walls of the mounting hole. This was inadequate because frequently the mounting was made of such diameter as to permit easy driving of the socket and to provide clearance for expansion thereof when a caster stem was driven into the socket. The prior socket assembly was difficult to drive into the mounting hole primarily because of the annular collar around the base plate at the juncture with the socket portion, so that it was impossible to hammer it into the mounting hole sufficiently to obtain proper retention and further, the tubular socket was made by rolling it into its tubular shape and an open seam was the result, so that upon driving the socket into the mounting hole it frequently occurred that the abutting edge of the seam became misaligned and then caused the caster stem for mounting therein, to be difficult to drive properly to receive a caster stem.